Fantendo - The New Adventures/Needlenam
(Intro) (Title Card) Needlenam - Written by SuperSonicDarkness (The episode starts with some of the group hanging out in the living quarters. Mika Sho looks obviously bored.) Mika Sho: Gah, we haven't had a good adventure since the battle at the airplane about 2 weeks ago. Volt: Continuity is awesome! PalmMan: That's nice. Mika Sho: Man, we need to go on an adventure....I got it! Koloro: What is it Mika? Mika Sho: We need to go into the forest! Volt & PalmMan: Forest? Mika Sho: Yeah, the one near our house that we don't know what it leads too? I REALLY want to know what's on the other side. PalmMan: Count me in! Volt: Meh, I'll pass for today. Mika Sho: But next time? Volt: Next time. Mika Sho: Anyway, what about you, Ko? Koloro: I dunno....it seems fun, but also dangerous.... Mika Sho (in a half-teasing tone): Oh don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad scary monsters. Koloro: Yeah, you're right. I'll come. I feel safe with you guys by my side. Mika Sho: It's settled then! We are venturing into the forest! PalmMan: Shouldn't we ask the others if they want to come, too? Unten: Meh, don't really feel like it. Danjixrus: I'm busy preparing....I MUST GET READY TO FACE THE GHOUL EMPIRE!!!! Hama: Fuck forests. Guaptain: Yeah! Forests are lame! Koloro: Well, it looks like it's just us then. (It cuts to the three journeying through the forest. PalmMan and Koloro are walking on land while Mika is up climbing and jumping through the trees.) PalmMan: Hey daredevil, are you ok up there? Koloro: Yeah, it looks very unsafe on top there on those trees.... Mika Sho: Well that's what makes it so fun! I'll see you at the other side of the forest! PalmMan: Alright then.... (Some time passes as Mika continues to jump across the trees. Koloro and PalmMan near the end of the forest and see a strange, beat-down hospital. The perspective shifts back to Mika as a scream of pain is heard. Mika identifies the scream as Koloro's and hurriedly jumps down.) Mika Sho: What happened? (The camera pans out to show a wolf-like creature standing, ready to attack. Droplets of blood are dripping from his mouth as the camera then pans onto Koloro's left leg, where a bite mark is seen.) Mika Sho: Oh, fuck you. (An action sequence then begins as PalmMan shoots stun blasts at the creature with his cannon arm and supports the injured Koloro with another. However, the wolf creature dodges all the attacks. Mika shoots a blast of fire at the wolf creature, killing him.) PalmMan: I don't think killing him was the best option. Mika Sho: I don't care! He was asking for it. Koloro: Thanks....for helping me... Mika Sho: It's fine. Isn't there a hospital right here anyway? ???: Oh not any hospital you fuckers would want to go to, trust me. (The camera pans out to show a nurse-like figure with a sly grin and purple hair and a girl with blue hair covering one of her eyes.) PalmMan: Who are you supposed to be? ???: My name is Leah Needlenam, owner of the worst- I mean best fucking hospital in town. And this is X-Ray. X-Ray: Hey, I guess. *whispers to Leah* This isn't even a hospital anymore. It's just our home or whatever. Leah: *whispers to X-Ray* Yeah well....you're right. *speaking louder* Well the point is you three are on my personal property, so get out! Mika Sho: Well, we weren't informed that the other side of this forest belonged to an insane doctor and her emo assistant, so I guess we'll be leaving. PalmMan: Oh no. Leah: Oh, oh, oh you mother fuckers. X-Ray: Leah, please. These guys are harmless. Save your energy for someone like, I dunno, the- Leah: I get what you're talking about. Anyway, scram you fuckers! Mika Sho: Alright, fine. Let's go. (On their way back, the trio discusses what had happened.) Mika Sho: Koloro....I'm sorry.... Koloro: No. You....you don't have to blame yourself. I'll...be fine soon.... If anything, I'm glad you came for me. (smiles) Mika Sho: Any time, Ko. (smiles back) PalmMan: Well, I dunno who those people are, but I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing them again soon. Episode Ends Category:Episodes